narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chūshigan
The Chūshigan (中止眼, Suspension Eye) is the of the ---. It is one of the Great Dōjutsu of Yoshigakure (, ). Acquisition The Chūshigan is awakened from birth, though it remains inactive for three years. Upon the wielder's third birthday, the Chūshuigan becomes active, after-which the user must be trained in its use. --- Should an inactive Chūshigan be implanted into a non---- individual, the eye will fail to function and will remain inert unless implanted back into a ---. Should an outsider obtain an active Chūshigan, .... Abilities TBA The Chūshigan grants the user three intrinsic abilities: the "Eye of Clarity" (眼, '' ), "Eye of Stasis" (止界眼, ''Shikaigan) and the "Eye of Interaction" (相互作用眼, Sōgosayōgan). ;"Eye of Clarity" #The user is able to see the molecular and atomic scales, giving particles and atomic nuclei a unique color gradiant, enabling the user to identify materials and compounds from a glance. Because all matter is composed of particles, the user is able to see through objects, appearing as a faint, largely transparent "haze", but remaining clear to the user nonetheless. The user can see extremely swift movement, such as the expeditious rotation of a Shihōmyaku user's chakra. #The user is able to create and see barriers, making its use an innate part of the Eye of Stasis and the Eye of Interaction as a result. Barriers generated by the eye can be locked-on targets or locked to a desired location. It also enables the user to see the aura given off by the Chūshigan's two main abilities. Only a Chūshigan is able to see the auras. ;"Eye of Stasis" #The primary use of the Eye of Stasis allows user is able to disable all physical and chemical reactions of a given target or desired area within a barrier generated by the eye. This allows the user to essentially animate targets or render them inanimate at will. The shape and size of the barrier space is determined by the user before the effect is enacted. When used, this completely stops targets in their tracks, even stopping the effects of physics on the targets (Targets stopped in midair will not fall to the ground). With enough training, the user is able to stop physical reactions and chemical reactions independently of one another as well as control exactly what it affects (Such as halting the effects of a poison within the body). ---. #The secondary use of the Eye of Stasis allows the user to dilate time to a desired fraction of its normal flow. ---. Targets affected by the Eye of Stasis give off a light blue aura. ;"Eye of Interaction" #The primary ability of the Eye of Interaction allows the user to control the interaction of a given target or area within a barrier generated by the eye. This allows the user to render a target tangible or intangible at will. The shape and size of the barrier space is determined by the user before the effect is enacted. When used, targets are rendered intangible, making them incapable of interacting with their surroundings. Despite this, any attire or weaponry they have on their person while this effect is active is capable of being interacted with. ---. #The secondary use of the Eye of Interaction allows the user to determine how an object or target interacts with the something else. Targets affected by the Eye of Interaction give off a light red aura. Evolution Considered a rare occurrence in itself, upon mastering the two abilities of the Chūshigan, it will enter a "complete state", causing the eyes functionality to evolve, becoming the Enchō Chūshigan (延長中止眼, Extended Suspension Eye) TBD When a Chūshigan is completely mastered, the eye's visual prowess will undergo a sudden exponential increase in power. At this point, the dojutsu will be referred to as an Enchō Chūshigan, with its visual abilities extended to a new threshold, resulting in its namesake. The Enchō Chūshigan is distinguished from a Chūshigan by the extent of its visual abilities, as the eye undergoes no physical change in appearance. While not classified as an evolution of the Chūshigan, it is considered to be the dojutsu in its most complete state. With the Enchō Chūshigan comes the evolution of its left eye's ability. Rather than controlling the tangibility and intangibility of objects, the user can determine how they or others interact with a desired target. This ability allows the user to affect the laws of causality in how it can interfere and determine cause and effect. Trivia *